Super Galaxy Pretty Cure♥GoGo!
THIS SEASON BELONGS TO ABOOGERFROMMIXELS AND WIZZY SUMMER! Don't edit our pages without permission and steal content from our pages! '|スーパーギャラクシープリキュア♥ゴーゴー！}} is a fan series created by ABoogerFromMixels and Wizzy Summer. The season's themes are pop style, colors, prints, love, happiness, hearts, and aesthetics. Production Plot / Episodes}} GREETINGS EVERYONE! I am a Grade 9 student named Elissa Ashwum! Hmm, I think that someone's following me until the bear got my HEART?? I don't know that I would take care as a bear! Her name is '''Cinder'! She is a real thing.'' Meanwhile, the monsters save the town. Cinder asks me that I would use this '''LovePacts' with the Super Keys as I was transformed! OMG! I am Cure Happier! Well, bye!'' Characters Pretty Cure The possible self-proclaimed leader in the Team. She starts to make dreams come true after she purified everyone, she always talks to Cinder. As |キュアハッピー}}, she represents happiness. Her theme color is pink. The Student Council Secretary. She was smartest. Being she was excellent at all subjects. She was seems as she wants to do her achievements. As |キュアディスコ}}, she represents the disco ball. Her theme color is blue. Annie bullied with Angelika (later friend). As |キュアポイズン}}, she represents poison. Her theme color is yellow. She has a strong sense of fashion and beauty industry, being she was being the most popular student and always she joined beauty contests, declaring as a winner or sometimes rarely, a runner up. As |キュアアップル}}, she represents apples. Her theme color is orange. JJ, being the lover of NBA Superstars, Stephen Curry and Kobe Byrant. She likes to vandalize. She hates cracked jokes. But she hates her sibilngs. As |キュアアンビエント}}, she represents the Ambient Music and Felicity Hebden. Her theme color is red. Camie was a singer. Her family are still treasured. As |キュアジョイ}}, she represents joy. Her theme color is purple. Nina loves ballerina and skating. She was quiet. She loves to create flowers. As |キュアサウンド}}, she represents the music. Her theme color is green. The Last Cure. She loves pastries. She can cook any gourmet-like dishes. As |キュアソラ}}, she represents the half of Kalala. Her theme color is cyan. Last Galacity The "bear" mascot. Cinder ends her sentences with ~cin!. Dark House The season's main antagonist. Dira was a monster, who was Vanity's daughter. Purisim Kairo is the man. He spot the Pretty Cures. Items The season's main collectible items. These keys have a star-shaped. If the monster saves a city, they turned into Super Keys. The Cures' main transformation item. These are the pacts with a star. The Cures must speak the phrase to start their transformation. Terminology * - The girls are allow to transform into Galaxy Guardians to save the Last Galacity. Locations The girl's main hometown. Cinder's hometown and the main location of the season. The antagonists' hometown. Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia *After Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure!, this is the second season to have keys as their collectible items. Gallery / Gallery}} ElissaAshwum.png AngelikaMellanu.png AnnieCrossmen.png RaianaGango.png JJMiller.png CamieMarsh.png NinaWitman.png LeilaniSanryokyo.png / References}}